Amaterasu Kiyomi
Amaterasu Kiyomi '(天照清美 ''Amaterasu Kiyomi) is one of the main Cures in Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. She is an energetic and happy-go-lucky girl who loves to sing and dance. She is athletic and is always trying to make her friends laugh. At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Yumesaki Academy. Kiyomi's Pretty Cure alter ego is 'Cure Operetta '(キュアオペレッタ Kyua Operetta), the Beat of Happiness whose theme colour is yellow. Her favourite brand is Happy Magic. Appearance As a civilian, Hitomi has short dirty blonde hair tied into low twin tails. Her bangs are long on both sides of her face. She also has golden eyes. She wears a three-toned yellow dress with yellow slip-on shoes. As Cure Operetta, her hair grows longer, and turns platinum blonde. She wears a forehead tiara with a gold clover on it. Her earrings are silver with light yellow centres. She wears a pale yellow blouse with four big gold clovers at the chest and a low cut yellow plaid themed neck to match the cuffs of the shoulders. She also wears a yellow bow with the Idol Star insignia on it. There is a little bit of white frill detailing and it comes with a brown choker with a gold clover-shaped gem attached. She also wears a yellow, orange, and light yellow themed skirt with layering of white frills beneath it. She also wears a pair of tall dark yellow boots with dark colored clasps at the ankle and two on top of the boot, below the yellow flaps. Her arm protectors are short with yellow ribbons on the wrists. Personality Kiyomi is a 13-year-old girl in her first year at Yumesaki Academy. She is fun-loving and loves to sing and dance. She is full of jokes to make her friends laugh and is athletic. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Happy Magic". On stage and as a Cure, she is a completely different person. She is more serious, and is bent on getting the job done. She is also more graceful, and never lets anything distract her. She will keep fighting or singing until her task is completed. History Becoming Cure Operetta In Episode 3, a laughing Kiyomi walks into the lesson studio after Aihara Utau makes a slight mistake in the dance that she and Umino Hitomi were practicing. Kiyomi offers to help Utau and Hitomi with their dance, but Utau says that she has to go to a commercial shooting, surprising everyone. Hitomi then says that she needed to rehearse her lines for the next episode of Pearl Detective, but as soon as Kiyomi is all alone in the lesson studio, she spots three Star Cards in her bag! Later, Kiyomi is practicing a dance, when she lands wrongly after a jump, and hurts her ankle. Murasaki Kotone, a third-year student, then rushes into the lesson studio and helps Kiyomi, then orders her to refrain from physical activity for at least a week. Meanwhile, Circe turns a dance-talented student into a Namida, but then Utau and Hitomi come to the rescue, transforming into Cure Harmony and Cure Serenade. Kiyomi soon runs out from her dorm but trips, hurting her ankle even more. However, she managed to stand, and holds up the Star Cards, and expresses her determination to protect her friends, allowing her to transform into Cure Operetta! Relationships '''Aihara Utau - Ever since the first-years' idol debuts, Utau and Kiyomi have become friends. Utau admires Kiyomi for her dancing skill, while Kiyomi thinks that Utau would be a fun idol to support. After Kiyomi becomes a Pretty Cure, the two girls have become good friends. Cure Operetta Cure Operetta '(キュアオペレッタ ''Kyua Operetta) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Amaterasu Kiyomi. Like her teammates, Cure Operetta has the power of music, but she also has the power over fire. Her voice is very beautiful and powerful, which can give her enemies headaches. Unlike her teammates, she is physically the strongest. Her basic attack is Operetta Suite. Transformations Cure Operetta Kiyomi holds up her transformation Star Cards, and she inserts them into the Idol Bracelet. She then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turns the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, which begins the transformation. Kiyomi's hair grows longer and changes colour, and she runs into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appear. She twirls around, which causes herself to be set on fire. Extra parts of her outfit are formed from the fire, and Kiyomi snaps her fingers to light her hand on fire, and she then places her hand on her chest, which causes the emblem and bow to be formed. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks 'Operetta Suite - '''Cure Operetta turns the rainbow dial, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Operetta stands on the stage, with her Idol Mic already summoned. She then starts to sings her character song, and she shouts the attack name after the song. She releases the attack to purify the target. 'Musical Maestro - 'The group attack, which requires Cadence to summon the power of song. The four Cures turn the rainbow dials at the same time, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. The Cures stand on the stage, with their Idol Mics already summoned. They then start to sing their group song, and they shout the attack name after the song. They release the attack to purify the target. Etymology '''Amaterasu '(天照): Ama ''(天) translates to "heaven" and ''Terasu ''(照) translates to "to shine", coming together to become "shining over heaven". In mythology, this was the name of the sun goddess who ruled the heavens. '''Kiyomi '(清見): ''Kiyo ''(キヨ) translates to "pure", and ''Mi ''(ミ) translates to "beauty", coming together to become "pure beauty". Her name means "shining over heaven pure beauty". Songs Kiyomi's voice actress, '''Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fujita Saki, who voices Aihara Utau, Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Umino Hitomi, and Hirano Aya, who voices Murasaki Kotone. * Happy Days * Sun Goddess Duets * Singing Every Day (along with Hirano Aya) * Wonderful Colourful (along with Fujita Saki, Yoshimura Haruka and Hirano Aya) Trivia * Cure Operetta's design is extremely similar to the Orange Stage Coord from Aikatsu!. * Kiyomi is the fourth Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom, Hino Akane/Cure Sunny and Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely. * Kiyomi shares quite a few similarities with Akane: ** Both are the comic reliefs of their respective teams. ** Both control the power of fire. ** Both are voiced by Japanese pop idols. ** Both are good in sports. ** Both are physically the strongest of their respective teams. * Cure Operetta is the first yellow Cure to control fire. ** She is the fourth Cure overall to control fire, preceded by Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge, Hino Akane/Cure Sunny and Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet. Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace has fire in her transformation, but is not seen using fire in the series itself. * Kiyomi is the seventh Cure overall to achieve fame. * Kiyomi's birthday falls on December 17, which makes her a Sagittarius. * Cure Operetta is the third Cure to sing during her main attack, preceded by her teammates, Aihara Utau/Cure Harmony and Umino Hitomi/Cure Serenade. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Kiyomi is represented by the apple blossom, which symbolises better things to come in the Language of Flowers. * Her idol talent is dancing. Gallery Official Profiles Anime Screenshots Amaterasu Kiyomi Cure Operetta Movie Screenshots Others Category:Cures Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997